


Twice As Many Stars

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Bat Tony Stark, Ghost Pepper Potts, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW tag for the last chapter, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Polyamory, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Rhodey, Vampire Tony Stark, Vet Bucky Barnes, this started as a joke and oh god is so big now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: A week stuck in this room as a bat with a human that found him cute and another who said he stank, with no way of getting free.Great.And only because he wandered out in the storm.Maybe he should have listened to his father more.OrIn which Tony is a vampire, Bucky is a worried vet and Steve is a stay at home artist. Some shit goes down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 150
Kudos: 890
Collections: WinterIronShield*





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa~
> 
> So, this all started a few weeks ago over the discord group. This was supposed to be a crackish fic, only for a good laugh, BUT things got out of hand and tcharan. Now we have 15k words of Stupid Vampire Tony Making Poor Life Choices.
> 
> A Huge thanks to everyone in the [Stuckony Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) specially to my friend @[high_functioning_sociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath) for beating and dealing with me whining/almost giving up entirely on this piece. Love you <3
> 
> With that all being said! I hope you enjoy reading! <3

_Tomorrow when the farm boys find_  
_this freak of nature, they will wrap his body_  
_in newspaper and carry him to the museum._  
_But tonight he is alive and in the north_  
_field with his mother. It is a perfect_  
_summer evening: the moon rising over_  
_the orchard, the wind in the grass. And_  
_as he stares into the sky, there are_  
_twice as many stars as usual._

\- _The Two-Headed Calf_ , by Laura Gilpin, 2017

* * *

Tony Stark should have listened more to his father.

Or maybe not.

“Stark men are made of iron,” had been Howard’s favorite catch phrase, but it just felt so redundant. Everyone is made of iron, that’s literally one of the main elements in the human blood. Which was doubly ironic for Tony now, because:

  1. He doesn’t have blood of his own.
  2. He feeds on it.



Becoming a vampire had been his ultimate Fuck You message to his father. Not that he had had any say in it, mind you; he didn’t know what was happening until Obadiah Stane—his father’s best friend, because why not—had his fangs pierced deep into his throat.

Neither of them was a bother to Tony anymore. It had been two hundred and twenty years since the death of his father, and a couple of hours since Tony had finally gotten his revenge over Obadiah.

The rotten blood still felt heavy and sick against his tongue.

Anyway, back to the point at hand.

He should have listened more to that poor bastard. Especially when he would tell Tony not to go out in a storm. Tony used to scoff and say “whatever, it’s just rain,” but that was before coming to the United States to hunt down Obadiah.

England’s storms had nothing on the one he found himself in. Even he, Lord Anthony Edward Stark, two hundred sixty year old vampire, was no match for it. At least not in his bat form. He was immortal, yes, but he could still be knocked out by a strong smack on his head.

What could he do? Bats are fragile.

Tony had been flying from the heart of the graveyard he found Obadiah in when the first clap of thunder sounded off, muffling his own bat-like yelp. He wasn’t frightened of thunder and lightning per se, but that one caught him off guard.

So did the strong wind that started a second later.

His bat heart was beating fast against his overly sensitive ears as he flew his way to civilization. Tony could do it, he just had to get to New York, find an invisible corner, and transform back to human. Easy.

He could hear the city nearby, the vibrations reverberating much closer now than they had been a few minutes ago. Tony breathed; he was finally getting back to his own two feet. 

Jinxes must have some truth to them, though, because just as he started to relax, a crack of lightning went off right next to him, sending him stumbling on a free fall until he hit a solid structure with a metallic pang.

Everything went dark.

“… stirring back to life,” a voice said somewhere near. The muscles in Tony’s face twitched in annoyance.

“That’s good, ‘cause now we can set it free,” another voice, a little more impatient than the first, said.

“‘Course not, Stevie, it’s still injured.”

The second person tsked.

“You care too much about them, babe.”

Tony grunted, rolling around to get away from all the noise and try to get back to sleep. His head was thrumming painfully, a feeling that wasn’t  _ new _ , but also wasn’t in remotely recent memory. Thankfully, because  _ ow _ .

“Shut up,” Tony grumbled, and froze. What came out of his mouth wasn’t his normal voice, no. He had let out a high-pitched sound, almost silent for humans.

Fuck, he was still in his bat form.

“No, no, no, little friend,” something solid and cold turned him back around. A pencil, he noted, as he stared offendedly at it. The human spoke again, “you don’t get to run off now, I still gotta patch you up.”

Tony turned his attention from the offending, ugly yellow pencil to the man speaking. He was attractive, blue eyes glistening with softness and joy, partially covered by long locks of black hair that messily fell over them.

The man had a kind smile on his face, one Tony knew humans normally wore while talking with animals, which, even though it made him angry, did make sense from the man’s point of view. He scratched his stubble while analyzing Tony, and to be honest, being pinned down by those clear eyes wasn’t as bad as Tony first thought.

He took a deep breath and his tiny mouth instantly filled with water and want. The human’s smell was sweet, fresh, and Tony held himself back to not jump from the table he was lying down to sink his little bat fangs over that bright neck.

Tony looked anywhere but the neck. He was in a bedroom, he noticed. Not a big one, nor fashionable, but it was livable. The bed was big enough for two people to lie down comfortably and the walls were painted a deep, dark blue, which made the room look dark, even on a sunny day.

He was tucked around cloths, soft ones. It was a deep contrast from the silk he had back at his mansion. But it would do, soft was also good, anyways. Next to him laid a couple of art materials, paint, brushes and such.

“Just let it go, Buck, maybe it will survive better on its own,” the other man—Stevie, the first man had called him—said, sounding tired. He stepped onto Tony’s line of sight, looking at Tony as if he was trying to hide his disgust, but failing miserably. “God, this bat is stinky.”

Tony gasped out an absurd ‘no’, knowing full well the humans only heard a brisk high sound, and not his shock.

This Stevie guy was smaller than the first one, his eyes just as blue, although a little deeper. Underneath the mask of disgust, Tony could tell he had a beautiful face, and his smell, unfortunately, was just as intoxicating as Buck’s.

Maybe he was just very thirsty. Yeah, that explained it. He was hungry and everything smelled particularly great. It wasn’t that  _ these _ men were going to be tasteful.

Buck huffed a laugh.

“Babe, you made him mad. Apologize.”

“It’s just a bat, Bucky, it doesn’t even understand me.” 

This was stupid, these men were crazy.

“I’m so sorry little bat, Steve didn’t mean that—”

“I so did,” Steve cut in, pinching his nostrils dramatically.

“—I’ll be taking care of you until you can fly again, okay?” another one of those condescending smiles.

That’s it. Tony was leaving. This was madness. This man was talking with a bat. Nope. Tony would have none of this. He just needed to take flight and hide on a corner, like his original plan and turn back into himself so he could finally go back to his mansion.

But as he tried to get up, something heavy made him fall back on his sides. What the fuck?

“No, little friend, stay put, you’re injured,” Bucky said again, manhandling him into his previous position. Tony saw a metal plaque on his left wing as he looked down.

“What the fuck?” he repeated the sentiment out loud. He shook his wing, trying to get the plaque out of his body with no success. The long-haired human laughed again.

“Don’t struggle, little one, it will only hurt more,” he shook his head, probably at how cute Tony looked while trying to desperately get free.

_ Cute. _ This was a nightmare. He was a  _ vampire, _ he healed quickly. Tony was probably right as rain and ready to fly.

But not that saying that aloud would be of any use, they wouldn’t understand him.

“You’ll only have to wear that for a week, then you’re free.”

A week?  _ A week? _ If he could, Tony would hyperventilate.

A week stuck in this room as a bat with a human that found him  _ cute _ and another who said he stank, with no way of getting free.

Great.

And only because he wandered out in the storm.

Maybe he should have listened to his father more.

Day two taught Tony a few things:

  1. Bucky’s real name was James, but he preferred being called Bucky.
  2. He was a veterinarian.
  3. He took in stray animals from the streets, which sometimes bothered his lover.
  4. Steve was a stay-at-home artist.
  5. Which meant he was stuck in this apartment for a week with Tony while Bucky went to work.
  6. Steve didn’t hate bats, even though that was Tony’s first impression.
  7. Bucky seemed to love them. He even knew about different species of bats.



“He’s a blood sucker type, Steve,” correct, “No, it doesn’t mean he will bite you in your sleep,” incorrect, “I’ll just get him some blood from the vet,” oh god, animal blood. Tony’s stomach churned, even if his mouth watered.

On the one hand, animal’s blood was nothing compared to human blood, it made him feel weak and sick. But on the other hand, he was thirsty. He couldn’t remember when he fed the last time, aside from Obadiah’s bad blood priorly.

So he reluctantly accepted the blood Bucky gave him that night.

Tony whined and spat the remaining blood from his mouth. Disgusting. Rabbit blood? He sticks his tongue out. Could he survive a week on this low-quality blood? As soon as he was free, he would find the nearest human and drink, drink until they were almost drained.

Bucky smiled and rubbed Tony’s head with his index finger. Pleasure flooded through him, giving him goosebumps all over his black fur. He purred–could bats purr?–and closed his eyes contently, enjoying the feeling more than he would ever admit.

“Aww, you are welcome, friend.” Tony purred a last time before Bucky’s finger moved away. He followed the soft fingerprints longingly with his eyes. He hadn’t realized how long he had gone without someone else’s touch. Was it five, ten years? When did Rhodey last visit them?

When he came back to himself, he noticed Bucky had frozen in place, and was staring back at him, mouth gaping open.

“Hey, Steve, I think the bat likes being petted.”

Oh, fuck.

Tony tried to ruffle away from Bucky’s fingers coming back to pet him. He wasn’t someone’s resident animal; he was a respected old vampire with an intelligence and wisdom people admired and he would  _ not _ be treated as such an inferior bein—

His eyes closed blissfully as he leaned back into the finger caressing him once more. So compliant, it was easy just to get lost in the gentleness of the touch.

“ _ Oh my god, Steve, come look at this,” _ Bucky could barely hold back his joyfulness and, when Tony opened one eye, he saw the man staring at him with shiny eyes.

Tony was going to regret this so much later on. He knew it.

“Admit you find this cute, Stevie. It’s practically melting under my touch.”

_ Rude, _ Tony thought with a frown. He was the one letting Bucky pet him, not the other way around. He moved his tiny head to the side so now Bucky could scratch behind his ears and  _ oh _ wasn’t that the best feeling ever.

Steve looked at him, face more open and curious than it had been the entire twenty-four hours they had spent together. His eyes were almost as wrinkled as Bucky’s as he watched Tony purring and accepting the caress.

“Try it,” Bucky encouraged, to which both Steve and Tony frowned. But the blissful feeling running through him didn’t subside as he tried to imagine how Steve’s fingers would feel against him. 

“No, thanks,” Steve said without hesitating, “what if it has some kind of disease?”

When would this human stop insulting him like that? Tony wanted to properly torture this human. A feeling he hadn’t felt for at least two centuries. God, these humans were going to kill him still.

“Would you feel more keen to pet him if he was washed?”

Oh, no.

“Oh, yes,” Steve nodded.

“Grab me the wipes,” Bucky said then, and Steve nodded, already exiting the bedroom to get it.

Tony gulped drily. How did his life become this? He eyed Steve dreadfully as he walked back in with a pack of wipes in hands. His expression didn’t let it show, but Tony was sure he was enjoying himself.

Ugh, humans.

Steve blasted an old jazz album through his cellphone. 1936; Tony remembered the year correctly because that was when it first debuted on radio. The music was loud on his sensitive ears, especially since he was trying to catch some sleep.

The alarm clock on the bedside table read 3:12pm, way too early to be awake. He groaned and snuggled deeper on his nest of cloths. If he could just get his ears under the cloths, the sound would be muffled, and he could fall asleep again…

“No, bat, you’ll kill yourself like that,” Steve said, resigned. He hesitated before cupping his hands around Tony’s furry body and disentangling the cloths from it. Tony whimpered tiredly as he was placed once again over the blankets. Steve spoke again, a little softer this time, “If Bucky finds out you suffocated in my care, he would make me sleep on the couch for a week.”

The mental image made Tony snicker, but that died soon as he realized Steve was still looking at him, with a thoughtful expression.

Tony squinted, not being one to enjoy being observed and dissected by strangers’ eyes. Steve took pity on him soon enough, though, speaking his mind.

“How did…” he sat back on his chair but rolled it until he was face to face with Tony. Slowly, he raised a hand close to Tony’s face, and let Tony smell his fingers before petting him delicately. It was a typical maneuver one did with cats, yet Tony realized it felt less invasive than getting petted at once, even if getting a close smell of Steve’s fingers made his mouth water.

His petting was more hesitantly than Bucky’s, but it was good even so. Tony purred under Steve’s fingers happily.

Steve, in turn, looked curious, smitten maybe.

“You are very cute,” Steve mumbled, and Tony had to hold himself back before he gaped. Did he hear him right? Did Steve say that? For real? “If you ever tell that to Bucky, I’ll throw you out the window.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

That night, after feeding Tony again, which still felt like torture to Tony, Bucky caught him in his arms and took him to the living room. Steve, who was sitting on the couch, legs stretched over the coffee table, made a confused sound.

“What are you doing with that over here?”

“Firstly, we agreed his name is Mr. Tacos,” Tony did  _ not _ agree with it, he had opposed vehemently the name. Bucky ignored his painful squeak and continued, “secondly, I think he would enjoy the change of scenery, don’t you think?”

“You planning on holding  _ Mr. Tacos _ throughout the entire movie night?” Steve rose an eyebrow. The way he said the name ‘Mr. Tacos’ made it sound like he also found the name ridiculous.

Tony might appreciate Steve more than he thought he did.

“Yup!” Bucky said excitedly, “He just ate, so maybe he’ll enjoy some cuddling.”

His heart fluttered at the prospect. If he weren’t in his bat form, he would have already told them off and sat on the corner of the sofa or had laughed at them or anything in that. He probably wouldn’t even be there, actually.

That thought made him stop. Tony wouldn’t be there. He wouldn’t have let himself be around more than an hour near these humans, even if he did get to feed on them in the end. He would have left and moved on.

When was it that he lost his touch with people around him?

Rhodey visits him once in a decade, and Pepper still haunts his mansion for some reason, but they have been constants in his life for years. No new interactions, even if with humans.

He shook his head, focusing back on Bucky’s chest rumbling with a laugh at something on the television. It wouldn’t do him any good to think about any of that. Even if he consciously snuggled closer to Bucky’s warmth.

No one would care.

-

Steve turned off the TV and Tony blinked, confused. He had been dozing off so much he didn’t even see when the movie ended. Bucky shuffled carefully Tony’s protective nest and got up, getting them back into the main room.

He was once again perched on the table next to Steve’s artworks, on the place he was starting to get tired of, when he heard a muffled sigh coming from the bed. Tony’s head snapped towards the sound, eyes widening, caught off guard as he watched Bucky latching his tongue on Steve’s neck while his hands snaked past the covers and onto Steve’s hips.

Steve arched and bit his lips, eyes closed blissfully as Bucky took no mercy and sucked a few marks on the perfect neck. Tony turned all the way towards them for a clearer vision, and held back a gasp when their scents hit his nose.

By now Tony knew their mouth-watering smells weren’t from the lack of blood in Tony’s stomach. Bucky and Steve had intoxicating perfumes, scents that drove Tony crazy. And now that they were having sex, it spiked so much, Tony was getting restless.

He felt himself getting hard—shit, not in bat form—yet couldn’t look away from the two of them. Tony ignored his arousal completely to focus on them, on the way Bucky’s hand expertly moved up and down Steve’s hardened cock under the covers; on the moans and groans Steve sang every time Bucky bit him too hard; on their glistening skin, waiting to be licked and tasted by Tony’s mouth, even if they didn’t know it.

Tony’s tongue felt heavy against his mouth. If he wasn’t taped to that heavy metal plaque, he... he would... It was torturous to look at them, even if he couldn’t stop.

At some point, Bucky fumbled on top of Steve, moving his hips smoothly back and forward in time with his strokes. Their moans now sounded like one, as they both reached for their release. Tony wanted to moan, to join them and take them apart the way he knew he could.

They came, one after the other, with grunts against each other’s mouths. They panted and collapsed on the mattress, getting their breaths even after the high, and Tony felt dizzy with want. The rabbit’s blood didn’t seem to be doing much good to him if he was feeling this rampant.

“I love you,” Steve mumbled in Bucky’s ear, cuddling closer to his lover. Bucky chuckled, still breathless.

“I love you, too.”

It was on day five that Tony learned he could hop around, even with the horrible plaque keeping him down and locked him in his bat form.

Steve and Bucky left that early afternoon, Bucky to work and Steve to do some grocery shopping. They each gave him a quick pet on his forehead before leaving, letting Tony with the ghost feeling of their touches.

Tony felt his skin feverish from the events of the other night, hollow fragments and echoes of the moans and groans from the humans still haunted him away from sleep. He had to clear his mind, find anything else to do aside from lying down on his stupid soft nest with his too vivid memories.

That was how he found out he could hop. Walking was a little difficult for him, since bats weren’t made for that, not without both arms. But he balanced himself and decided to give it a try, anyways.

Lucky for him, the desk was large and full of useless trash, so he could spend weeks exploring and still not know everything there was to see. These humans were too messy, Tony shook his head disapprovingly.

He could see a couple of photographs perched up against the wall, pictures of the couple, but most of the photos were of a group of friends. A red-haired woman who never seemed to smile, a black man who (conversely, Tony noticed) always had a smirk on his face, a long-haired blond guy, who always had a smaller, curly-haired man in his arms, and a goofy man.

In every picture Tony observed, the group seemed close. Friends, yes, but more than that too. They were a family. The squeeze of Tony’s heart now felt too much like jealousy for his taste.

Tony moved on to the other side, where Steve’s art supplies laid scattered around. Steve was working on a new piece, it seemed. The paint was still fresh, and you could still see the pencil marks under the first layer.

The art was breathtaking. An explosion, right in the middle of the canvas. Everything was grey and white, aside from the tones of reds from the fire and the greens from the soldiers’ uniforms.

It was a battlefield. A specific one, as well. Second World War, Germany against the resistance in France. Tony recognized the buildings; he’d seen them a lot. But that wasn’t what made this art piece so intriguing and eye catching, no.

The art felt alive with emotions. Tony felt a chill ran through him as he looked at the expressions on peoples’ face, the explosion mercilessly and precise, taking and killing and taking—

“I didn’t know bats had a sense of beauty,” Steve’s voice made Tony snap out of his trance.

“It’s beautiful,” Tony admitted hoarsely, even though he knew he couldn’t be understood.

“I keep having dreams about this time... different battles, different people,” Steve said, sitting on his chair, never taking his eyes from the painting, “it was infuriating and sad at first, but I find it intriguing now,” a shrug, “maybe there’s something that connects me to that time… I don’t know…” Steve blinked and shook his head, “I’m talking to a bat,” he mumbled under his breath before straightening and getting to work.

Tony watched Steve paint, then. Watched him hum under his breath when he got something right, watched his cute tongue sticking out from concentration, and his hands skillfully brushing down on the canvas, giving life to the painting on front of them.

This time, Steve chose not to turn on his music, and the sound of the brush against the canvas lulled Tony to sleep.

“Be still, you flying mammal,” Steve muttered to Tony, his breath hitting his tiny face like a gush of wind as Steve adjusted Tony on his shoulders, “Hold tight and don’t even think of letting go.”

Tony did as he was told and sat still on Steve’s shoulders. They weren’t big, but Tony fit perfectly if he leaned on his neck.

Which. Was a problem.

He hadn’t been fed yet, Bucky had still two hours of work before getting home, and Tony was hungry. Being this close to Steve’s neck was dangerous. For Tony, not for Steve. 

Tony couldn’t pin down the exact moment he chose he would never bite his caretakers, even though they basically kidnapped him without knowing, but he wouldn’t. At first, if it wasn’t for the heavy weight of the bandages and the metal, he probably would have.

Of course, he wasn’t against bite play, but if they didn’t consent a hundred percent, Tony would never.

But it made him dizzy, being this close to a source of warm human blood without being able to take a sip, which meant he had to hold on tighter to Steve, which also meant he had to get closer to the neck.

Plain torture, that was it.

And Steve didn’t even mean it.

The human just wanted to give Tony a new place to sit. Tony had been struggling over his cloth nest for most afternoon, and it must have looked too despairing, because Steve chuckled and helped him out of it.

Things followed like it normally did, Steve painting, Tony dozing off and on to the jazz beat, that became substantially lower after Bucky told Steve about how sensitive bat ears were (bless Bucky, Jesus) and Steve commenting on random stuff as it went.

“Oh my god, this is the sweetest shit I’ve  _ ever _ seen!” Bucky cooed as he entered the bedroom, “Don’t move! Let me take a picture first.”

Steve rolled his eyes but complied, straightening his back so Tony could be seen in the photo. Normally he would object, but since he was in his bat form and not recognizable, he went with it.

“I’m definitely gonna print and frame this,” Bucky almost squealed in joy. It was so cute.

**-**

By the time Tony woke up on the seventh day, it was night. The room smelled like rabbit blood, which, much to Tony’s dislike, meant it was his feeding hour again. Hurray.

Yet before moving on after feeding Tony, Bucky examined Tony’s injured wing.

“Hm,” he frowned, “that’s odd.”

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, approaching Tony curiously.

“It’s just—” Bucky curled his lips dowards, thinking deeply, “Mr. Tacos has healed.”

“Oh,” Steve said, and for a moment, Tony could swear he saw a flash of disappointment in his face, “That’s, uh, good, right? At least he didn’t get an infection or anything like that.”

“Well, yeah, it’s good.” Bucky, on the other hand, didn’t hide his emotions from his face. The sadness was almost palpable. “There’s one thing bothering me, though.”

“What’s that?”

“There’s no scar on the place he was injured.”

_ Oops. _

“Maybe bats heal fast?” Steve asked, frowning as well.

“Hm, I don’t think so,” Bucky ran a hand over his chin and slumped his shoulders, “maybe I got his diagnosis wrong…”

“Stop that, you’re the best vet there is,” Steve swatted his lover gently on the arm, yet Bucky only shrugged before proceeding to take Tony’s bandages.

“Here you go, little friend,” Bucky brushed his fingers over Tony’s head, a movement Tony now longed for. Bucky cleared his throat and smiled sadly, “you don’t have to stay here anymore, you’re free.”

Free. Tony was free at last. He could finally transform back to his own body, finally feed on something that isn’t rabbit blood, go back to England, to his mansion, to his old life.

So why did it feel so wrong?

They wished him a goodnight, opened the window of their room and turned off the lights, each tucking in on their own side of the bed. Tony held his breath, watching them slowly fall asleep, meeting Steve’s eyes, saddened eyes, before they closed for good.

They gave him a choice. They wanted him to choose.

Well, maybe not choose, maybe they wanted him to go, be free, like bats normally were, like he  _ is. _ He wasn’t a pet, no one owned him, he was a vampire, old and wise.

Lonely.

Would they mind if he stayed? Would Steve go back to looking at him like he was disgusting, and not a friend? Would Bucky stop to feed him, even if it was low quality blood, now that he wasn’t their concern anymore?

Tony looked at the open window and onto the night. ‘New York never sleeps’ — that’s what people say, right? The lights from other apartments and streets shone back at Tony, tempting him to fly over them, to feel the fresh air on his face.

To finally walk in two legs once more.

He glanced at their sleeping bodies, lying down soundly, chests rising and falling in a peaceful manner.

With a wide stretch of his arms, Tony flew through the window.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter two!!  
> Two days earlier than I've planned, cause the quarantene is making me anxious and I bet yall too are not in the best shape :( hope an update helps a lil bit!  
> And aaahhhh all your comments made my days happier and brighter, thank you so so so much for letting them down there :' )  
> Hope you enjoy reading it!!!

When Tony came back, Steve and Bucky were still sleeping profoundly. He sighed in relief. With all the strength in the world, Tony managed to hop from the windowsill and into his nest silently. He settled down, satiated, and closed his eyes.

Soon the sun would be up, and the thought alone made him sleepy. He blinked at their direction again, before fully succumbing to sleep, and smiled. Hopefully he made the right decision.

He woke up again not many hours later, with a soft, incredible gasp.

“ _ Stevie!”  _ Bucky whispered, barely containing his voice, “Mr. Tacos  _ stayed _ !”

There was an excited ruffling followed by noisy thuds against the wooden floor and now both of them stood over him, blinking and gaping, not quite believing what they saw. Their mouths formed into smiles and the sparkle in their eyes made Tony’s heart expand.

He squeaked joyfully at them, ruffling his wings in a happy motion and their smiles grew wider.

Most things continued as they did before, Tony would sleep in the afternoons, Steve would paint to the soft sound of his jazz music and Bucky would feed him rabbit blood. Others, though, they changed.

Now Tony could hop and fly around with no metallic plaque keeping him down, so that was a win. He got to explore their apartment better as well. It was as he expected: nothing grand like his mansion, but good for two people to live in.

Bucky and Steve continued to have sex and pay him no mind, which, in Tony’s opinion, was great. He didn’t even have to pretend to be asleep to get to see these beautiful men fucking like there was no tomorrow. Embarrassment left him a couple of decades ago.

He walked at night now, too. Now that he was free, he could transform back into his human form with no difficulty, so at night he would roam aimlessly through brooklyn, despite its putrid typical city smell.

Steve and Bucky never doubted a thing. Tony would leave and come back as a bat, so there wasn’t anything to suspect. Just a normal bat doing normal bat stuff. Like finally feeding on human blood again.

Really, two hundred years makes anyone a master of any art, so Tony didn’t feel bad about drinking human blood, he knew how to control himself. No one died, no one saw him, no one said a thing about any of it.

He would satisfy himself and fly back home to Bucky and Steve.

_ Home. _

Tony stopped in his tracks. He was now just a few meters away from their apartment and could easily see their open window from his position. And even if he couldn’t, their scents guided him throughout Brooklyn.

When did their apartment become his home?

He’s been living with them for, what? Almost a month? How did their house feel more like home than his own mansion?

Tony climbed the first few steps of the emergency exit that lead to their window, frowning. The metal clanked under his heavy footsteps and he made no move to change that. It felt like his body was on autopilot, going home after a night out.

It wasn’t a bad feeling. He came to appreciate and care for the humans he lived with. They showed him love and warmth he hadn’t felt for far too long and, dare he say it, it felt like he was important to them.

Surely, if they found out what he really was they would throw him out at the first possible moment. He could already imagine their faces when they realize he’s not, in fact, a bat. That he was in truth a blood sucking vampire, creature from nightmares and children’s tales. That he only brought death and grief in his wake.

Would they find him sick or perverted for staying anonymously under his bat form? Would he ever reveal himself?

At that moment, living like a bat under their care for the rest of their lives seemed like a choice Tony could see him taking.

Were they worth it? What would Pepper and Rhodey say?

A pang in his chest made him stop in his tracks again. He would miss Pepper and Rhodey so much, Tony realized. He already missed them. Maybe he should give them a call.

With that in mind, he transformed back into his bat form and flew the rest of the way up to the window.

As he sat on the windowsill for a moment and watched them sleep, he took in their peaceful faces and tried not to imagine how they would look like bearing angry, disgusted, broken expressions. Something constricted around his chest at that moment, something he couldn’t name — but he didn’t think it meant anything good.

Bucky cleaned his wings that Saturday afternoon.

It felt nice, Tony admited. He learned that he didn’t mind being manhandled by these two. They even bought him those pacifiers for bats for him to suck while getting cleaned. What felt wrong was the amount of praise Bucky kept pouring onto him.

“Who’s the best bat out there?”

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“You are so clean now, Mr. Tacos.”

Tony wanted to scream.

The pool of tar feelings he felt the other night was gaining more voice inside of him. There wasn’t a moment that went by that Tony didn’t feel guilty or didn’t feel he was deceiving these two pure souls.

He didn’t even stay at nights to watch them having sex anymore.

What before Tony felt was love and care blossoming over his chest was slowly becoming mold, good feelings and memories rotting and threatening to spill like bile directly from the bottom of his stomach.

Dark roses and death.

Their touches felt like poison now, corroding whatever was left of him that wasn’t filled up with guilt and self hatred. It hurted, but he still let them touch him. He was addicted to the pain it brought. It reminded him who he was, what he was doing.

Tony was a sick man.

He wandered more at night now. He’d stay out longer, walking the dark streets, lost in thought, always lost in thought, letting the longing to go back to them eat him twice over before losing any fight in him and dragging himself back up the stairs miserably.

As much as he needed to stay away from them, Tony felt suffocated doing so.

A double edged sword, some would say. 

Tony staggered up the stairs reluctantly, and every step felt like a twinge to his chest. But he needed air, he needed to go back to his humans. Not bothering to blink or focusing on his surroundings, he found himself back through the window. Something cracked to the ground as he did so.

He crouched, his long trench coat barely scraping the floor, and retrieved the frame he knocked down while getting his legs through the window. Its glass was shattered to a million pieces, but Tony could still see the picture behind the cracks. It was that picture of Steve, smiling and looking happy at Bucky behind the camera while Tony held tight at his neck.

If he had a functioning heart, it would have been broken that instant.

His dwelling was so overwhelming he didn’t realize there were two people cornering him until it was too late. He felt their strong glances boring into him before he even looked up. Bucky was right in front of him, holding a baseball bat with both hands, ready for the attack, while Steve was behind Bucky, fists tightening.

“What are you doing at our house?” Bucky asked, face closed in a way Tony’s never seen. His own smile dropped in confusion.

That was when he saw his own large very pale hands.

“Ah, fuck,” he swore, head snapping to the mirror and catching his own reflexion. Red vivid eyes looked back at him. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore when he killed Obadiah, a dark red button up shirt underneath his favorite black trench coat and dark pants.

He surely didn’t look like he lived off of stealing from other people’s houses, but he looked strange enough to be suspicious, even if he  _ wasn’t a stranger _ in their apartment in the middle of the night.

“Answer me,” Bucky raised the bat, and Tony followed it with his eyes, not moving otherwise.

“I- I don’t—” Tony didn’t know what to say. The time finally came that he should tell them everything, charge himself for everything he did wrong, but nothing beside broken phrases left his mouth.

Before he could think better of it, he looked at the nest of cloth that had become his bed for the last month and so. Steve followed his line of sight with a gasp.

“You  _ ate _ it!” he surged forward accusing Tony with a finger, and Tony could only look at him, eyes wide. “You ate our bat!”

“N-no, I-” he shook his head, trying to keep his anxiety at bay, but failing miserably. His hands were trembling slightly and he couldn’t even meet their eyes anymore.

“Then what’s that fucking  _ blood _ on your chin?” Bucky howled deeply.

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck. _ He cleaned his chin with the back of his hands and stared at the dark red liquid that now smudged his skin. Tony probably looked like a lunatic, and he couldn’t blame them for their reaction. When had he become so clumsy while feeding?

He was a monster. That was someone else’s blood, yet he still wanted to lick his hand clean. 

There was a twinge in his eyes, so he closed them.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he managed to croak out. Tony didn’t even know vampires could cry, and yet.

Before they could attack, talk, or— anything, really, Tony transformed back into a bat, panicking away from their room. Closing his eyes again and running, running, running, until the pounding in his ears subsided into nothing.

“Pepper,” Tony breathed on the phone, not managing to do anything more.

She probably sensed his mood, because she didn’t seem angry or disappointed when she answered.

“Are you coming home?” Her voice was soft. The knot on Tony’s throat tightened.

“I’m on my way.” 

  
  


Tony’s mansion looked the same as it did when he left. Old, grandiose, empty, clean. Cold.

He walked to the garden, his favorite part of the house, and touched his roses with a happy hum. It was great to know they still looked alive and well, Tony probably had Pepper to thank. He picked at some weeds he found on his way, cursing their existence and how they made his garden look unclean, until he got to the steps of the front door.

Pepper was already there, waiting for him. Her translucent appearance was shining against the sun and her smile wavered only a little. That was the biggest difference between the two of them: while Tony only ever worked properly at night, Pepper thrived at day.

Come nighttime, ghosts were barely recognizable from a faint blurry light.

“Hey there,” she said, and Tony flinched at her gentle tone. He must look very wrecked if she thought it would be best to greet him gently. She quickly noted her mistake, though, because next time she spoke, it was clearer and more assertive, “Come in, Rhodey’s here already, he’s waiting in the living room.”

Tony nodded, grateful for her everlasting friendship, and held up his head, waiting. Pepper didn’t hesitate before almost touching their fingers, the distance between them imperceptible for anyone but them. If their hands got any closer, Pepper’s fingers would go past his.

She hated that feeling, Tony knew she hated not feeling her body wasn’t much more than a figment of light. So they came up with this greeting.

“Welcome home.” she winked and smiled.

Tony opened his freezer with a sigh. All the blood he’d left in his fridge now tasted like death. Who would have known he would stay away from the mansion for over a month? Another visible example of how he’d had literally no intention of staying away for that long.

So, freezed blood it was. He was sure Rhodey would appreciate some popsicle, for the heat.

Ha.

The three of them sat on the couch in silence, both he and Rhodey occupied sucking on their frozen blood while Pepper sat against the couch’s arm, looking at Tony like she had some deep things she wanted to say.

She was wrong to think staring at him instead of saying what she wanted would make him breach and ask what was on her mind. Everytime their eyes locked, it seemed a faint sparkle would appear between them. Neither wanted to give in, each waiting for the other to speak first, and the result was a battlefield of cold stares with Rhodey right in the middle.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Rhodey finally said, not taking it anymore. At least it got Tony to roll his eyes fondly. Rhodey, always the pacifier, “Pepper, please, ask whatever’s been bothering you, I’m begging here.”

She sat straight and crossed her arms.

“Where were you?” 

“New York.”

“What took you so long?”

“Killing Obadiah was harder than it looked?”

“Don’t bullshit me, I know it only took you five seconds, your plan was infallible.” Her mouth fell into a frown, and Tony immediately felt bad for lying to her — and not even well.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he ran a hand roughly across his face and sighed, “I killed him on that first day.”

“And then what?” 

“I got injured in a storm.”

“But we don’t get injured,” Rhodey added, frowning.

“We don’t, honeybear, not in human form anyway.” Tony shrugged, trying to act natural while finishing his popsicle.

“You were in  _ bat form?!”  _ Rhodey cried, nearly falling from his seat.

“Chill out, it was only for a while.”

“How long?” Pepper asked.

Tony mumbled a response — which was perfectly acceptable for a hundreds-of-years-old vampire, yes.

“Answer,  _ please _ , Tony.” Rhodey’s eyes darkened with worry. Fuck, why did he even open his mouth in the first place?

“Only for a little longer than a month.” He raised a finger as their eyes widened, shutting them up quickly. “Before you say whatever you are going to say: yes, I could transform into human every night, aside from that first week, but we aren’t getting into that right now, and I still got fed both animal  _ and  _ human blood, so in the end it wasn’t that bad.”

The silence that stretched between them felt nearly  _ unbearable _ , but he fought the urge to flinch. Rhodey and Pepper exchanged a long glance before turning to face him.

“I was wondering why you looked so pale.”

That got him to bark out a laugh.

“I’m always pale,” he spat out bitterly.

“You know what I mean.” Rhodey punctuated every word carefully and gently, and Tony shut his mouth.

Unable to look at them, he turned his face away. He was fully aware that the pain of bringing back these bad memories would be good for him, in the end. Still, it was hard, and he dreaded the conversation he knew he had to have. Instead, he focused on the intricate, expensive turkish rug under their feet, letting the cracking of the wood in the fire fill the silence. Tony didn’t know why they lit it everyday, were they trying to compensate for their lack of warmth?

Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, he was speaking.

“I met this couple… Humans. From Brooklyn,” he cleared his throat, trying to prevent the knot from constricting again, “they took care of me when they thought I was injured, and well, I was, even if I heal faster than normal bats.

“They did what they thought was the best for me, and when I, uh,” his mouth involuntarily drew downwards, “when they took the bandages from my wing and set me free, I stayed. I mean, how could I not--” his voice broke, and he closed his eyes, not trusting what would happen if he looked at his friends, “they were so happy,  _ so happy, _ to see me there when they woke up, how could I leave them?”

“Bat form, Tony, that’s dangerous!” Rhodey told him, visibly uneasy.

“Nothing happened, did it? Look,” he patted himself down to prove his point, “I’m still very much whole, aren’t I?”

“ _ Anything _ could have happened,” Pepper reprimanded as she shook her head, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

“It  _ didn’t, _ okay?” For god’s sake, why couldn’t his friends understand that he was  _ fine _ !

“Then why are you back here?” she asked. “How did this all end up with you back home, broken-hearted and miserable? Because, from my point of view, they are to blame.”

His mouth felt shut with a click. When he gave Peps another glance, he noticed the anger and hate wasn’t directed at him, but at Bucky and Steve, and—

And.

It felt so wrong.

He shook his head, creasing his forehead and biting his lips, preparing himself to admit all the thoughts and things that had kept him spiraling for the last month. Tony shoved his hands in his pockets so Rhodey and Pepper didn’t see him shaking and took a long breath.

“I should have left when they freed me, I should have.” He didn’t know if he was nodding or shaking his head, too focused on the near painful clenching of his insides to pay attention. “It was perverted of me. It’s...sick, wanting to stay like that.”

Saying the words out loud made the dark feeling inside him grow sharper around the edges. He said it, admitted he was a horrible person. He shivered; would Rhodey and Pepper think that too? Fuck, were they going to leave?

“But I stayed, and, uh, one night I came home and forgot to turn into a bat before it was too late… They--they saw me, the real me. It was clear they wanted me gone.”

“Okay,” Rhodey breathed out and pulled Tony from his corner on the couch and brought him to his embrace, squeezing his arms around Tony protectively. He gave him a tiny kiss on the top of his head and continued, “you haven’t actually said it in words, but it’s clear to us you love them.” Tony wanted to shake his head in disagreement, because no, that...that would make things a thousand times worse — he nodded anyway. “How is it wrong for you to want to stay close to the men you love?”

Tony shrugged. “Because I didn’t tell them the truth, I was lying by omission.”

“Tony,” Pepper started gently, “to love someone and to trust them are two very different things. You loved them, yes, but feared the outcome of your revelation.”

“Because in their eyes there was nothing to be revealed!” he yelled, “I was just a bat for them, a pet! Not a person with feelings and rational thought.”

Pepper lips thinned as she considered him.

“Isn’t it for the best you left, then? If they could never treat you as an equal, would it have been worth it?”

_ Been worth it? _

He stiffened under Rhodey’s embrace, Pepper’s word finally shutting him up for good. Maybe it was clear Tony didn’t want the conversation to continue, or maybe they felt like there wasn’t much more they needed to say, because not another word was said about it, and they quickly changed the subject into warmer waters.

Tony was only half paying attention to what was being said, something about house maintenance or trying to explain what Tony missed on the series they watched together. It was nice of them to keep trying to make him think of something else.

But it was hard not to. Everything was too recent, his raw emotions were only barely under his skin, how to stop thinking about something when even the smallest of things reminded him of them? Tony had been through losses in his life, he knew when he was dealing with one.

Running from Steve and Bucky felt like losing something important. But, and he could realize it himself, Pepper was right.

He snuggled closer to Rhodey, pushing a comforter around them and giving some to Pepper on the other side of the couch. If he had stayed with the humans any longer, the consequences wouldn’t be easy to fix and he knew it. Would he admit it to someone? Probably not.

Fire wasn’t something to play with, and for Tony, in the situation he had found himself in, Steve and Bucky were the flames whilst he was a very dry haystack. 

“Thank you, guys.” he whispered under Rhodey’s chin, knowing full well they could both hear it. He received nothing in return, only a single nod from each, and Tony had to gulp down the urge to thank them again. It was nice to have friends who could understand his necessities.

Hopefully soon things would be getting back to normal. Hopefully the hole in his chest will heal and he can rest in peace for the rest of eternity without thinking and remembering about gentle touches and caresses filled with love.

Hopefully.

And  _ yet. _

And yet two months had passed. And yet the hole was still there. And Tony still woke up with a pinch on his breath from the memories and touches and love.

Sitting under his rose bushes soothed him. The night breeze carried the sweet scent all over the garden, but under the roses was where he could smell it even when the breeze was dim. It was so concentrated, it overtook his other sensory senses. Tony loved it, not feeling anything aside from the faint swaying from the flower’s sweetness.

That was where he went when he wanted to think. Or better yet,  _ not _ think.

He couldn’t get drunk anymore, but this was the closest he could get. Tony didn’t even miss getting drunk, the amount of ale and wine he drank over his human life would have killed him, if it had gone any longer.

Nothing could kill him now, not really. Everything that made him vulnerable in his human life now felt like a small stone in his shoes. A nuisance, yes, but not lethal.

Well, except…

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, remembering Rhodey’s face when he told his friends how long he’d been a bat for. Probably his only real vulnerability, when he thought of it. Sun made him ache, silver tingled, a stake to his heart would tickle. But as a bat?

Anything could kill him.  _ Anything. _

Thinking about it now, Tony sure trusted the humans blindly, didn’t he?

Without knowing, he placed his heart at their hands and let them do whatever they wanted. Maybe… maybe that was why Tony so easily became affectionate.

Tony groaned and hid his head between his knees. Not thinking… he had promised himself that much. Sit under the roses and just exist, not thinking.

Why was he so bad at following his own orders?

He sighed and rested his chin over his knees, feeling glum. Tony couldn’t pinpoint exactly where the feeling came from, but he had a general idea.

Rhodey had gone away again, and the mansion got too quiet without his colourful presence. It didn’t mean Pepper and he don’t know how to have fun, but they didn’t fill up as much space as their friend.

And the more he remembered the emptiness, the more he thought of  _ them. _

Two months, you’d think two months were enough to forget everything. He already spent more time away from the humans than with them, but still, no feeling wavered. Every night he woke up with a nag on the back of his brain, a mix of guilt and regret, which only caused Tony more pain.

His friends managed to keep him at bay for two months, but Tony didn’t think he could hold himself back anymore. Pepper would have to understand, he knew she wouldn’t agree. Of course, he wasn’t leaving without telling her, she deserved way better than that. So he would wait until the sun started to rise, and then he would tell her, and she would have to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs all the hugs, thank you very much.  
> Next chapter will come out soon enough!! The fluff will come I swear!!! :') <3  
> And remember, if you ever need someone to listen to, you can always come to me at tumblr at [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ugly sobs*, we are coming to an end!!  
> This is the last chapter with a Real PlotTM (next one is pure porn, you can just ignore it if you want)  
> You guys have been so amazing to mee!!!!!!!!!!!! I legit cried with some of you. Really, your words are the purest things <3 <3  
> Thank you so so much for following this little Vampire Tony fic. I might make a Pepper Ghost spin of in the future, so hehe if you'd like it, just tell me.  
> With that all being said, please enjoy this chapter! <3 Love you all.

The wood was smooth against his knuckles as he knocked. Tony looked around, taking in the building’s corridor he’d never seen before while waiting for the door to open. It was simple, if a little packed. Their neighbours had vases and decorations on their doorstep, which was... nice.

At least, nicer than the cross they had decorating their own door. Tony would never know if it had been there before or after they’ve met. He hoped for the first option, because just the thought of the latter hurted him more than a cross would ever.

The door opened with a creak, only far enough that the chain lock of the door was half stretched. Steve stood on the other side of the door, face paling as his clear blue eyes widened, looking directly at Tony’s.

Tony offered a faint smile, more for a truce than anything else. He was too nervous for something more genuine. Yet, the smile did nothing to relax Steve, on the contrary, Steve frowned. Tony didn’t take that as a bad sign--well, he did, but it could have been worse--since Steve had yet to close the door on his face, or scream at him, or throw him silver crosses. Steve stood there, almost paralyzed, as he examined Tony as though before that moment, Tony had been nothing but an apparition to Steve.

And Tony couldn’t blame him.

“I brought chocolate.” Tony raised a box of truffles. They were quite expensive, but it wasn’t like Tony didn’t have the money.

Steve examined the box for a few silent beats, then went back into examining Tony before closing the door.

_ Shit. _

It didn’t go as Tony had planned, it seemed. Well, he did plan this, actually, he just didn’t want to think about this outcome. He stood a few more moments on their doorstep, collecting his emotions back in place, nodding to himself.

It was okay, they had all the right in the world to refuse his visit. They didn’t owe him anything, they didn’t know him. It was fine. Tony shouldn’t feel sad about it, nope.

He was just about to put the box over their front door mat when he heard the lock being opened and the door creaking again, this time wider. Tony blinked, now looking not just at Steve but also at Bucky, and  _ god damn it _ , they were more gorgeous than he remembered.

“Come on in.” Steve said, voice too rigid to feel natural.

And Tony followed them inside.

They sat him on the couch and watched Tony from where they were standing up in front of him. Looking up at Steve and Bucky wasn’t new, and the situation made Pepper’s words rise to his mind.

_ “Isn’t it for the best you left, then? If they could never treat you as an equal, would it have been worth it?” _

He could clearly see it now, how different the equality between them was. It would never have worked that way, he accepted it.

So now he could clearly see it, he fought it. He relaxed back on the couch, rested his arms on the back of his seat and insinuated with a hand for them to sit as well. Tony wasn’t going to let them talk to him as nothing else than equals, even if he came here to apologize.

It was the least they could do for him.

Reluctantly, they both sat on armchairs, arms crossed, still very much tense. Bucky was the first to speak.

“What do you want?” his voice, like Steve’s, was far from natural, but Tony didn’t let that get to him.

“I came here to apologize.” His voice was smooth and light. Last thing he wanted was things to elevate.

Steve tilted his head and nodded at him to continue, but Tony only did it once Bucky nodded as well.

“This entire situation… well, it doesn’t happen often,” he breathed out a humorless laugh, “this is a little new for me, too.” He gathered his thoughts and continued, “I’m sorry for everything that happened that month, and I’m sorry for lying about who I am.”

“And what are you, exactly.” Steve asked.

“Huh, I thought you guys had figured that out by yourselves, if the cross in your front door has anything to do with this.” Their mutual silence was an answer enough, yet being right didn’t stop the sting, “Yeah, I guessed right, then,” he didn’t manage to suppress the nauseous feeling that rose from his stomach.

“I suppose you have a real name… Mr. Tacos?” Bucky asked, cringing at his own words. 

God, Tony huffed a laugh bitterly,  _ Mr. Tacos. _

“I  _ hate  _ that name,” he shook his head, “I mean, I’m sure you two understand that for a two hundred and something years old vampire to be called Mr. Tacos, feels kind of stupid, does it not?” he smiled. “My name is Anthony Stark, but please, call me Tony.”

They nodded, but Tony could sense they had something on their minds ready to blurt out, and realization struck Tony. They looked angry, yes, curious, maybe, but there wasn’t a trace of fear on their posture. It calmed Tony to know that.

“You can ask questions, if you want. I can see you’re both holding back.”

“You’re really two hundred years old?” Steve asked, hesitantly. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Stark, you said,” Bucky pondered a moment later, frowning curiously, “are you related to Howard Stark, that famous inventor?” 

_ Ouch,  _ he grimaced, rubbing all over the old wound.

“Yes, uh, Howard was my father,” he nodded.

“That’s strange, I’ve read some biographies and other books and they ever mentioned a child before.” Bucky squinted.

“I bet no book even mentioned how most his inventions weren’t actually  _ his  _ but were his  _ son’s, _ either.” Tony spat, bitterly, “Neither do they mention how he was a terrible father and hid me like I had some kind of disease.”

Bucky shook his head, mouth falling shut.

The questioning continued after that, Steve curiously asking whatever came in mind, Tony answering sincerely and Bucky watching their exchange quietly. No, the sun didn’t kill him, no, crosses didn’t hurt, yes, there were other vampires, and yes, even in New York. He didn’t know why he hadn’t yet risen from his seat and left, since he’d finished doing all he came here to do, but the three of them seemed too engrossed to break whatever conversation they were having.

It wasn’t until late into the night that Bucky opened his mouth again. He shifted in place and asked, “Why did you come back?”

Tony blinked, Bucky’s direct question taking him off guard. He thought of a few answers he could give, that he was lonely, guilty, missing them, too old for feeling petty, but opted for what in the end felt more true, a mix of all of these feelings.

“Because I wanted to.” He shrugged, pretending being this sincere didn’t make him horribly uncomfortable, “I hate inconclusive endings, thinking about the ‘what if’s of open finales. Had it happen to me too much, in the past.”

Bucky nodded slowly, letting Tony’s word sink in. He finally looked as relaxed as Steve was. Bucky stifled a yawn politely, and oh shit, what time was it? They needed to sleep, even if with every second that went by they looked more and more at ease in his presence.

Steve had uncrossed his arms at some point, and was resting his head against one of his hands over the soft arm of the armchair. He had one leg crossed under him and the other hanging down, swinging slowly back and forth, not seeming to care that Tony, the person that now had his full attention, was a deadly night creature.

Bucky, on the other armchair, was leaning against the back of the cushions, his fingers entwined over his belly while he tilted his head to the side, biting his lips and looking at Tony like he wanted to say something important. And maybe he did, but Tony shouldn’t let him.

“Thanks for listening to me,” Tony said, rising from his seat. They stumbled forward as well, and a tiny smile cracked over Tony’s lips to see Steve dragging himself to his feet while massaging his tired eyes. “I hope this cleared some things up.”

Tony carefully let the chocolate box on the living room table and made his way towards the door, feeling both cathartic and melancholy tightening its grips around his chest. As much as this had been fun, and seeing his humans again felt just as good as he thought it would, if not more, it was time to go.

Bucky’s hand caught his wrist then, just as he opened the door. He had a smile on his face, the kind that felt inviting and warm, if a little tentative.

“If you’re still in town on Saturday, would you like to grab a coffee with us?”

Of course, when Tony imagined their date (and no, Tony couldn’t continue calling it a date, it was wrong) when Bucky first mentioned it, he imagined a cute café on the corner of a street, maybe hidden away by the amount of people buzzing around. Somewhere the sunlight would lazily touch, very poetic, very romantic. Still, he imagined the sun, the people, maybe even dogs, who knows.

But now as he stood next to Steve and Bucky in front of a café at midnight, no dogs, no people,  _ no sun, _ around, Tony could barely believe what he saw.

“Is this a night club of sorts?” Tony asked, even if he could see through the windows that it looked pretty much like any coffee house he’d ever seen before. What was happening?

“It’s just a café,” Bucky shrugged, “the owner has insomnia, so the her’s wife takes care of business normally, and then at nighttime she’s up taking whatever strange order people get her.”

“Sounds like a vampire to me,” Tony raised one eyebrow and Steve scoffed.

“We’d know, Tony,” he gave him a few taps on the shoulder.

“Would you?” and Tony couldn’t help but grin at Steve’s stunned expression. Tony was only messing with Steve, of course. Vampires almost perfected the art of passing as humans, sometimes it was even hard for him to know the difference. But Steve didn’t know that.

Steve frowned those cute little brows of his and looked at the door, like it held all answers to the universe. A low chuckle came from beside them and Bucky opened the doors with a shake of his head.

“Who would have known Mr. Tacos had a snarky mouth,” Bucky said, and a smirk made its way into his face when he caught Tony blushing (he had fed before meeting with them). But a simple body reaction wouldn’t stop him from answering in the same manner.

“You don’t know half the things I can do with my mouth,” and proceeded to shamelessly wink at him, as they made their way inside (hanging from the door, a sign said “Welcome, come on in” — a silent invitation into public spaces for vampires, one of Tony’s most prided inventions). Steve and Bucky fell silent, but the blush in their faces spoke loud.

It was Tony’s turn to smirk.

Their café date was incredibly pleasant. Tony knew there would be more questions coming his way, but he was impressed by how well thought-out they were. Bucky, as a veterinarian, was smitten by his transformations powers, and Tony happily indulged him with detailed answers.

Steve, on the other hand, had his interests focused on the history knowledge Tony had.

“What’s the biggest difference from our time compared to yours?” Steve asked, hunched over his elbows, almost completely leaning over the table. Bucky, next to him, wasn’t looking much better himself. Tony chuckled internally, they were both super curious, how cute.

“Hygiene is way better now. Next question.” he pointed a quirky finger at Bucky.

“Does animal blood affect you badly?”

“No, otherwise I’d be dead, wouldn’t I?” he laughed and Bucky considered him for a moment before shrugging and accepting his answer, “It does make me weak, so it all goes back to human blood.”

There was an air of hesitation after those words, but he waited patiently until they managed to voice whatever bothered them. 

“Do…” Steve scratched the back of his head, “Do you kill uh, people when you drink their blood?”

“Me? No. I had years to perfect it. No hunger I might have justifies killing someone.” He could almost sense them relaxing, and continued a little easier, “My prey, or my victims--whatever you want to call--can feel a little dizzy, but I’ve heard first hand the bite feels good, even.”

“Did yours hurt?” Bucky asked.

“Frankly? I don’t remember. I can’t remember the face of the person I bit early today, do you think I can remember something that happened two hundred and forty years ago?” he huffed, smirking over his coffee mug. When he placed the mug down, they were still looking at him.

“Do you turn everyone you bite?”

“No,” he shook his head fondly. It wasn’t the first time he was asked this question, but maybe the first where the person who asked didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives behind the question. Tony continued, “It’s a more complicated process than that… maybe I can explain it better on another time.” 

Steve nodded and sucked on his metal straw. Both humans decided to drink non caffeinated drinks so their sleep schedule didn’t suffer its consequences. Steve went for a milkshake while Bucky chose a hot chocolate.

“What about you? Did you get to choose?” Bucky asked. He looked genuinely curious, no malice in his voice nor in his words, but the question still made Tony’s chest constrict painfully. Obadiah hanging over him, his smug smile painting his face while he kept talking and talking about something Tony wasn’t listening, couldn’t, even. Tony’s body stiff, frozen lying on his back on his favorite couch as his life was sucked away from him, little by little, from the venom that ran through his veins.

He’d lied before; of course he remembered the pain.

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ I choose to live forever? That’s an inventor’s dream, is it not?” he offered instead. His hands moved widely around them, overcompensating the lie he just told, and it probably weren’t convincing at all, but at least Tony could pretend to really believe the words he said.

Thankfully for him, the subject changed quickly, and he could breathe again.

“Please?” Bucky batted his lashes at him.

“No way,” Tony answered.

“Just one time!” Steve pleaded, his hands clasped together.

“I said no,” he repeated, however unconvincingly.

“But I’ve bought you pretty little scarves,” Bucky pouted.

“It would make us so happy.” And damn Steve for saying that. How could he refuse now?

They were both looking at him with expectant eyes, sitting on the edge of their bed while Tony paced the floor in front of them, contemplating their offer. They wanted him to transform into a bat again, and they couldn’t seem understand his hesitation.

Of course, Tony was to blame. He never explained over the months they’ve been hanging out that his bat form put him at risk, so they didn’t know. And he also didn’t know if he was ready to do that again. Pepper and Rhodey had asked him recently what he’d do if he ever got himself in this situation.

His answer was simply, “I’ll just think of something in the moment, trust me,” but now that he found himself in the ‘moment’, he didn’t know what to do. Would becoming a bat trigger those unhealthy feelings again? He didn’t want to feel that way again.

The friendship that he built through the past few months felt so much better, so much purer than what it had been before. Tony was well aware that at first they only hung out with him out of curiosity, but they really seemed interested in who he was now. And who he was was someone that got along with them like a house on fire.

His feelings, although they never changed, felt different. Tony didn’t burn at their touch anymore, he didn't feel breathless when near them, and his chest, even though it constricted from time to time, it was never out of guilt, but out of love.

Pure, unstained love.

Tony didn’t know what to do with himself. Most times he wanted to hide his head in the sand and never get out. It was so embarrassing, a vampire his age feeling light headed because of a couple of humans.

Other vampires would laugh at him. (Not Rhodey, he would never. Bless his platypus.)

He contemplated their faces again, both sets of eyes shining hopefully and Tony already knew he lost. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and counted till ten, trying to calm his nerves and hoping,  _ praying, _ this would go smoothly.

“Close your eyes, will you?” he said while he opened his trenchcoat. Yet, their eyes were glued to the way his hands moved over each button with elegance. As he shrugged the coat off, Bucky squeezed his eyes shut while Steve kept looking.

Tony frowned as he folded his coat on the wooden chair behind him, sniffing the air. For some reason the air became thick with their scents.

He shrugged that information away and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow. He didn’t need to take off his clothes to transform, since once he was back in human form he still had them on, but it did feel more comfortable if he wore fewer things.

When he turned to face them again, Bucky was peeking through half closed eyes, and Steve still had his own wide open while a faint blush covered his perky cheeks. Tony put his hands on his hips.

“What part of ‘close your eyes’ did you guys not get?” he huffed, more amused than angry, “But seriously, now, I hate when people see me transforming. So if you please.” Tony’s brow creased. They seemed to take his statement very seriously, because not only did they close their eyes, but also turned away, facing the wall behind their bed. Tony’s heart leaped happily.

He smiled and closed his eyes as well, concentrating before he became his animal form. It felt as natural as breathing at this point, even if he hadn’t much transformed lately. Without a single sound, Tony became a bat.

Tony took it to his advantage that both humans were facing the other way, and flew closer to them, gracefully landing on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Hey there, Tony.” Bucky said, voice breathy with wonder. Tony squeaked joyfully and ruffled his wings. He hadn’t known how much being called by his correct name while in bat form would make a difference. ‘Mr. Tacos’ wasn’t him, it was a pet, and  _ that _ wasn’t Tony anymore.

He jumped from Bucky’s shoulder to Steve’s stretched out hands and let out an unexpected purr at the softness of those artist’s fingers caressing his chin. He melted, damn, he couldn’t help himself, not while those soft fingers petted him delicately.

“Aw, shit, Tony, that’s so cute.” Steve exclaimed, voice barely a whisper. Tony blinked, noticing that he was now lying on Steve’s wrist, hugging it for balance. Oh well, Tony thought as he tightened his grip (nothing to do with balance this time), at least Steve liked it.

For the next hour or so, Tony was in heaven, or at least, what he thought would be heaven for him. They talked with him like they would if he wasn’t a bat, caressed and cuddled him. That was… it was… 

Great.

Hopefully it would never end. Maybe time would stretch so thin that it would slow down to its bare minimum as a gift for him, and he could have this everlasting moment forever. He snuggled his nose under Bucky’s chin and listened contently as the two of them told him about their day. Or maybe he could photograph this moment, like those frames they had on their desk, and lock this memory forever, so he would never forget.

“Ok,” Bucky said at some point. The sun was totally gone now, and since none of them had moved to turn on the lights, the only thing illuminating the room was a faint orange light from the lamp posts outside. Bucky placed Tony right in the middle of them and continued, “As much as I love bats, I think I speak on both of our behalves that we’d prefer to spend time with the real you, Tony.”

That caught him off guard. He blinked a few times just to make sure he was hearing it right. Bucky just said they preferred him? Over the bat? The bat which they came to love over the time they Tony spent in their house?

Him?

He whimpered, the sound coming from the back of his throat as Steve nodded in agreement, smiling faintly down at Tony. He petted Tony one last time before closing his eyes together with Bucky, as they waited him to turn back into human.

“If you guys continue to be this cheesy on me I might get attached.” Tony joked first thing after transforming back to human. It was strange, sitting right in the middle of them, being in the center of their attention now that he was back to their size.

They were still looking at him like they were a couple of seconds ago, and Tony shifted awkwardly, trying to get that strangeness to go away. As much as Tony longed for this, ah, affection, he couldn’t.

No, he couldn’t.

They didn’t feel the same. How could they? Tony was a vampire, not a friendly human. He didn’t even have a heart. How could they love someone whose blood didn’t pump?

Tony rose from the bed before either could say a word, and swirled in place till he was facing them with a smirk hiding his misery.

“It’s best if I get going now. I might not need sleep at night, but you two clearly do.” he shrugged his coat back on, ignoring the protesting sounds coming from them.

“Why don’t you spend the night?” Steve blurted out. And oh, Tony froze, did he mean it?

He hesitated, looking from Steve to Bucky, and they seemed pretty assured about Steve’s invitation, because Bucky only nodded and smiled, silently assuring Tony of his choice. Should he? Did they really want him to stay? He knew Steve asked and Bucky supported him, but…

But…

“Really?” he asked softly.

Bucky huffed, smile widening and stretched his hands towards Tony, waiting patiently for him to take it. Bucky’s hands were soft, warm, Tony loved it. Bucky squeezed their fingers, assuring Tony once again that whatever he wanted was alright, but this time with his sincere touch.

“Yes, really. Why would we invite you if we didn’t mean it?” Bucky asked, tilting his head and looking at Tony with an intensity in his eyes.

That made his stomach turn warmly.

“S-sure. I’ll just take the couch then,” and as he made his move to leave the room and make his bed on the couch, Bucky’s grip tightened around his palm. He looked at Bucky with confusion, but it was Steve who answered.

“I mean, well,” Steve cleared his throat and looked down. There was a faint blush painting his pale cheeks, and Tony’s breath hitched as he turned those bright blue eyes towards him again, almost entirely covered by his lashes, “I thought you could stay here. In bed. With us.”

Tony did all he could not to gape at them. This… was he dreaming? What? They were going mad. No way they were offering what Tony thought they were.

“You mean…” Tony couldn’t complete the phrase. What was he going to say, anyway? Want to fuck me? Or is this going to be a platonic cuddling session?

Damn them for making him confused.

“What we mean, Tony,” and Bucky lead Tony back to bed, right in the middle of them, “Is that we want you here, with us.”

“Yes, but--”

“Here,” Steve cut him off, “let me show you what we mean,” and Tony didn’t have time to blink before Steve’s lips were pressed against his.

Warm, gentle. Those were the only words his brain managed to process before Steve drew back. He had an expectant look on his face, searching for something in Tony’s eyes, and Tony hoped to whatever entity that ruled the universe that yes, Steve could find his answer in them, because he didn’t think he could speak at the moment.

“I think you broke him,” Bucky joked, but his hands on Tony’s shoulders were grounding and a little worried.

He got himself out of it, feeling the taste of Steve’s lips tingling on his, even after they were long parted, and managed to breathe again. Breathing was more of an old habit than a necessity, but it made him feel closer to humans, so he never lost the habit.

“Wow,” he whispered, blinking away his shock.

“Was that a good ‘wow’ or a bad ‘wow’?” Steve asked, messing with the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Good, of course good. I--” Tony pursed his lips, thinking of what he was about to do. They should probably talk more about this, whatever this was, before they continued, but now that he had a taste of Steve’s skin, his touch, he needed more.

He shifted to his side, facing Bucky now, and wasn’t surprised to find the other human already waiting for him with slightly parted lips and heat in his eyes. Tony made the first move, getting their months together. Now that he wasn’t stunned anymore, he found his ground once again and danced the old dance.

Except, he found out while parting Bucky’s lips open with his eager tongue, this dance didn’t feel old  _ at all. _ Sure, he had kissed more months than he could count, but it had been too long that it had meant something,  _ anything _ more than a quick release.

Bucky whimpered in protest as Tony broke the kiss. The human was now flushed, eyes glistening with desire as he panted, getting his breathing under control. Tony wasn’t any better: their scents had spiked almost comically while they kissed, and it hit Tony like an invisible wall of lust. If he didn’t think talking was way more important than getting to their pants, Tony would have his face right on the crook of their necks to get closer to their scents.

It was intoxicating.

“What is it that you want with this?” Tony asked. It took him decades to learn that communication was an important part of a relationship, and judging by the way this had all started, maybe they should all be truthful with one another.

“Well,” Bucky ran a hand over his face, trying to calm himself, “Steve and I like you. The real you. We do realize it might sound awkward, since you  _ were _ our pet for some time…”

“Do you, uh,” Tony gulped, afraid to know the answer to the question he needed to ask, “Do you still see me as that? As… as your pet?”

“No! God, no,” Steve assured him quickly as he shook his head, “You’ve shown us the real you in the past few months. You are intelligent, incredible, amazing, funny. A vampire, yes, but when did that stop anyone in the movies?”

“I can’t actually pinpoint when, but we gradually became infatuated with you… a lot. We like you, Tones.”

Please, oh lord, please someone pinch him awake.

He didn’t know what he would do with himself if he found out this was a dream. Yet… when in Rome.

Tony wrapped his hands around Steve’s and Bucky’s and brought their interlaced palms to his lap.

“I like you guys, too. More than I think I should, actually,” he huffed out a humorless laugh.

Bucky shifted closer to him, bringing their linked hands to his lips and leaving a lingering kiss there.

“There’s no such thing as that. Whatever affection you feel, it’s perfect.”

Steve connected his lips to Tony’s neck, bringing a surprised gasp out of Tony. As he sat there, getting pampered by his humans, both physically and emotionally, Tony didn’t hesitate before letting go of the reigns of his insecurities. He let (and only now did he realize he had lost this trait over the years) life show him its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3; I'm not crying, you are.  
> Gosh, I hate endings. At least they are happy.  
> As always, comments and kudos light my soul and you can always find me over my tumblr [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) and the [Stuckony Discord Group](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) <3


	4. Love Bites Can Make You Go Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the porn.  
> TW: this involves vampire bites, so there are mentions of blood.  
> Our boys are really just horny as fuck, enjoy.

Tony accidentally got his human lovers addicted to bites.

It had started innocently, Tony swore on his own nearly-ancient grave. Bucky got curious, that was it.

“You sure you want to try it?” Tony asked for the hundredth time. He hadn’t felt like biting Bucky’s neck, that would have been far too intimate for a ‘scientific curiosity’ as Bucky put it.

“Just do it already,” Bucky shoved his wrist at Tony’s face, and he gulped down the water forming on his mouth. Tony didn’t think Bucky and Steve knew how much he wanted to taste their blood. This tempting was making him weak.

Still. He eyed Bucky dubiously for a few more seconds before Bucky’s expression smoothed into something softer.

“You won't hurt me, doll,” he told Tony assuredly, “I trust you.”

Tony hummed, not yet convinced.

“You sure you don’t want to wait ‘til Steve gets back?” Tony asked, and Bucky only nodded. Tony sighed, there was no escaping, was there? Bucky wanted it, he wanted it, might as well get it.

He first licked Bucky’s wrist, pressing his tongue down on the pulse point. There was only a thin layer of skin that separated his mouth from the fresh blood running in that healthy artery, and the thought alone made his fangs pop out.

Bucky hitched a breath the moment the fangs scratched his skin and Tony instantly stiffened, looking worriedly at his lover. Bucky was biting his lip, a dazed expression in face. He smiled faintly and nodded for Tony to continue. He obeyed.

His fangs were sharp, so it didn’t take much to cut through Bucky’s silk-like skin. As Bucky’s prior request, Tony penetrated his wrist slowly, knowing it wouldn’t hurt his lover more than be a slight bother. 

Tony instincts kicked in rapidly the more he got his fangs in Bucky’s skin. He pressed a firm hand on Bucky’s thigh, just to keep the man from shifting. It eventually got Bucky to settle down and his movements to subside, but Tony still kept the hand there, just in case he started again.

There, he was all the way inside. His other teeth were rasping right over the skin, yet not pressing down on Bucky too hard. He shifted his eyes up to meet Bucky’s, doing his best not to move too much.

Bucky’s eyes were fully blown, a nice complement to his flushed cheeks. He was looking at Tony like he was seeing him for the first time. He hoped that look meant something good, because he couldn’t stop what he was about to do even if he wanted.

A curt nod, that was all he had needed before sucking, letting his mouth flourish with the sweet sweet taste of Bucky’s warm blood. He groaned, (or was it Bucky?) and shifted closer to the source, his hand sliding upwards Bucky’s thigh in the process.

He tasted so good, just like he imagined it would all those months ago. His tongue soothed Bucky’s skin while he sucked, just to keep the man afloat, and he stiffened when he felt Bucky’s arm starting to shake.

Tony blinked up again, just to make sure the man was still with him and got surprised to see the pure ecstasy in Bucky’s face. His eyes were half closed, unfocused as his mouth fell in a silent moan. His entire body was shaking, and Tony doubted that had anything to do with the amount of blood he just drank.

So, curiously, Tony slid his hand right at Bucky’s crotch and his eyes widened as he found Bucky hard in his pants. Bucky whimpered, dick twitching as he rocked his hips up against Tony’s hand. Tony’s own dick twitched in interes at thatt.

He locked his darkening eyes with Bucky’s as he slowly withdrew his fangs from his abused skin. Bucky moaned wetly as they popped out and Tony quickly lapped his tongue to clean the mess he made. He made sure to take good care of the wounds, knowing that in a few seconds his saliva would help the wound close and disappear forever.

His tongue circled over the edges of the bite, pressing down eventually just to get another hitched breath out of Bucky. His dick was now rock hard against Tony’s fingers, and Tony couldn’t hold back the urge to close his palm around him.

“Fuck, Tony,” Bucky hissed, closing his eyes, and Tony smirked. He got to his knees, still delicately holding Bucky’s wrist and nudged Bucky’s legs apart with his free hand. Bucky’s bulge was visible now, as was the darkening pool of precum under the thin material of his light grey sweatpants.

Tony licked his lips as his insides clenched with desire.

And that was how Steve had found them a few minutes later, with Bucky fucking Tony’s mouth mercilessly. It wasn’t difficult to explain what happened to get them in that mood, and soon after, Steve also wanted to try it out.

“No.” Tony’s word was final. They were lying in bed after a few more rounds of sex in which Steve had also joined, lazing around, cuddling and snuggling each other.

“Why not?” Steve protested, turning over on Tony’s embrace to look at him with his stormy eyes.

“Because, hello? Your heart is not the best thing out there, Steve. I don’t want to accidentally kill you by drinking too much of your blood.” Steve was insane to think Tony would ever do it.

“Hm, I gotta say,” Bucky started from Tony’s other side, “Steve’s a pretty tough punk. I can assure you he can survive it.”

And once you get the two against him, nothing stops them.

Steve’s turn came a week after Bucky’s ‘experiment’, and Tony found himself just as nervous, maybe even more.

“Relax, doll. This time we’re both here with you. We trust you, ok?” Bucky said calmly to him, hugging Steve’s middle as the other human sat on his lap. They were all already naked, and Tony should have realized at that moment that this was getting out of hand.

Tony nodded at Bucky’s words, gulping dryly at the lump that was growing in his throat at the anticipation and slowly closed the distance between him and Steve’s neck. Yes,  _ neck.  _ They’ve convinced him to try it there this time.

Steve moaned as his fangs sank in, breathed hard as Tony started sucking and Tony got lost in the chorus of pleased sounds. He didn’t wander too far off, still too worried about Steve to let go entirely, but enjoying every second.

He brushed away a few locks of blond hair that was getting in his way and hummed pleasantly at the shiver that ran down at his smaller lover. Bucky’s had been murmuring nonsense to Steve’s ear, but Tony was not in the right mindset to filter the meanings.

It was when Steve spasmed between them that he noticed Bucky had been jerking Steve off while he had his fangs deep into that beautiful neck. Tony’s groan came from deep in his chest.

“You guys are going to be the death of me,” Tony breathed after lapping the bite clean. They didn’t answer, only moaned in unison as Tony’s hand joined Bucky’s over Steve’s dick, circling the head cleverly. “I hope you enjoyed this, Steve,” he said, marking each word with teasing bites over his lover’s jaw.

“Fuck, Tony, you have no idea,” Bucky said, biting his already red lips a moment later. He was completely hard as well, rutting his slick cock against Steve’s back, “I’ve never heard him moan so much.”

Tony squeezed his own dick, and hissed, holding himself back from coming — it was much too soon for that, he had so much he still wanted to do. He licked his way down on Steve’s body, giving a great deal of attention to his perked nipples, biting and sucking on them, savoring the way Steve writhed under his touch. He went back to Steve’s neck, fangs popping out again in want, but Tony only rasped them delicately over Steve’s skin, even when the man rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, showing Tony more skin.

“Fuck,” Tony growled, his grip on himself slipping, and he sucked down on whatever skin he could find, holding back (but only just barely) the urge to bite down again, to have Steve limp and submissive under his mouth.

His hand let go of Steve’s dick and cupped his balls, playing with them in time with the clenching of his thighs. Steve was beautiful like this, gasping and moaning between their hands, so obedient and eager.

Tony’s fingers faltered once he got to Steve’s asshole. He found it already soft and wet, ready to be fucked, and the last strings of integrity left him. Without a word, Tony shoved Steve’s knees apart, hooking them over Bucky’s legs, and with a heated glance to Bucky, he got the man to hold Steve still with a tight grip from his hands.

There was no preamble, Tony circled the crown of his cock over Steve’s rim, just in case he wasn’t as loose as Tony had first thought, and pushed in. Steve had his eyes closed as Tony pushed all the way in. His hips were reckless as he got used to the cock inside of him, and he tried to get Tony to quicken his pace by rocking them back and foward.

Tony wasn’t a possessive person, far from it. But right at that moment he wanted to mark these men, wanted to make them his. He clashed his mouth with Bucky’s, moaning as the human opened up for him and dragged their tongues together. He started to thrust inside Steve. They were  _ his _ .

Bucky shivered when Tony accidentally cut Bucky’s tongue with his sharp fangs, but Tony quickly licked it clean, eyes fluttering close at the taste of his blood.

A string of saliva still connected them even when they parted, yet it got severed as Steve licked and mouthed over Bucky’s awaiting lips, cheeks red and breathing hard from Tony’s cock.

He fastened the pace, latching his face again on Steve’s neck, licking and sucking like there was no tomorrow and Steve moaned, breaking his kiss with Bucky momentarily.

“Please,” he whined, eyes phazed and watery.

“What do you want?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice grave with lust.

“Bite me.”

Tony didn’t have to get asked twice. He sunk his fangs in one go, getting encouraged by the crooked shout that left Steve’s lungs. Steve rocked his hips down, trying to meet Tony’s thrusts more vehemently and a set of curses and pleads left his mouth like a prayer.

Tony grunted, sucking the blood in time to his movements as Steve squeezed around him, getting close to his climax.

“Fuck you guys are so hot,” Bucky whispered right over Tony’s ears. His breathing was shallow, and something told Tony he was close as well. He sneaked a hand behind Steve, caressing down on Bucky’s torso until he found what he was looking for.

Bucky moaned, leaning against Steve’s other shoulder as Tony wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. Bucky bit down on Steve, forehead creased with pleasure as he breathed hard through his mouth, moaning at each take of air.

Steve came shivering between them, mouth hanging on a perfectly shaped ‘o’ as broken sounds left him. He spasmed, hot liquid hitting his and Tony’s torsos, and the clenching of his ass was enough to put Tony over the edge as well.

He groaned around the bite as he slammed one last time before coming hard inside Steve. The ecstasy ran through him slowly, igniting all his cells with blissful pleasure as he withdrew from Steve’s neck, careful to lick the new wound clean.

Bucky’s whimper brought him back to the moment. He looked agonized, like he was close to his climax, but didn’t have enough stimuli to get there. So Tony gently laid Steve’s limp body to the side and leaned down.

He locked eyes with Bucky and without a warning, bit the inside of his thigh. Bucky came with a shouted whine, cum staining his hands and some of Tony’s hair.

Later, as they laid in bed trying to catch their breaths, Bucky kissed Tony’s temple and mumbled softly.

“We should do this more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are done! <3  
> Hope you guys had a good time reading this, hope I didn't disappoint anyone either!!  
> As always, kudos and comments are apreciated, and you can always find me over my tumblr at @sparkly-angell


End file.
